Sleep disorders are becoming increasingly prevalent in our fast paced, "doing business around the clock" society. It is estimated that 40 million Americans suffer from various sleep disorders. Further, 25 million more Americans suffer from intermittent-sleep-related disorders. Sleep disorders have various etiologies including stress induced by environmental and life style factors, physical factors, such as disease or obesity, and psychiatric disorders, such as depression. Further, allergic rhinitis can cause sleep disorders. Allergic rhinitis is a common cause of breathing disorders associated with nasal congestion which can lead to disordered sleep. Upper airway passage congestion has been observed in over 80% of patients afflicted with seasonal allergic rhinitis and/or perennial allergic rhinitis. The allergic rhinitis congestion may be associated with post nasal drip, sinusitis, nasal polyps, each of which may worsen the upper airway passage air flow (breathing). See, Young, T. et al., Journal of Allergy Clin. Immunol., pp. S 757-762, February 1997, and Finn, L. et al., Am. J Respiratory Critical Care Medicine, Vol. 157, No. 3, p. A61, March 1998. Sleep disorders encompass snoring, sleep apnea, insomnia, narcolepsy, restless legs syndrome, sleep terrors, sleep walking and sleep eating. Possible treatment can be as simple as behavior modification or it can be as involved as mechanical, surgical, or pharmacologic intervention. For example, sleep apnea can be treated by a mechanical device called a pneumatic splint or by allergen proof pillow casings, nasal steroids or pilocarpine. Narcolepsy can be treated with tricyclic anti-depressants, monoamine oxidase inhibitors or amphetamines. Valium.RTM. and other benzadiazepincs or melatonin may be used to treat insomnia. Restless legs syndrome can be treated with Valium.RTM..
However, the need for improved non-invasive treatment of sleep disorders in patients suffering from upper airway passage congestion is demonstrated by the proliferation of sleep research centers and sleep clinics purporting to offer relief as well as by the proliferation of ENT services ("sinus clinics") and nasal polyp surgery and upper airway surgery.